


is it worth the price?

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confrontations, M/M, everyones pissed off, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: Lucas sneaks into the party after seeing Eliott. Eliott notices him back. All hell breaks loose.(Or the one where Eliott knows about Lucas being at the party, still kisses Lucille and there’s more than one confrontation.)





	is it worth the price?

Lucas is tired, tipsy and wants to go home all the while the boys continue arguing with the dudes not letting them come in. All he wanted to do was get wasted with his friends to stop thinking about all the fucked up shit going on with his life. 

The last thing he needs right now is a party. Chloé ’s party, on top of that. She’d probably skin him alive if she saw him. 

Lucas can’t find it in himself to even care about it. 

“He knows the host, I swear!” Yann insists, pointing at Lucas. 

“He’s her girlfriend,” Basile chimes in and Lucas eyes roll so far back it hurts. 

One of the guys blocking the entrance looks him over and Lucas shrugs nonchalantly. Technically they haven’t broken up. 

God, Lucas is such an asshole. 

He’s ready to just tell them to let it go, that they can have fun by themselves when he catches a glimpse of _him_ behind the back of the other guy. 

The world stops for a moment and all Lucas can hear is white noise before he starts moving forward with unfamiliar vigour. He’s only stopped by a meaty arm. 

“Come on, dude, I know her. I’ll talk to her, give me a second,” he bites out through gritted teeth. The guy squints his eyes at him. 

“Fine. You have five minutes. But they stay,” he mutters and Lucas nods. 

He ignores the boys’ groans and steps into the house. 

The music is pulsing through the whole place, the lights are dimmed and for a moment he wonders if maybe he just imagined Eliott. 

He shakes his head. He couldn’t have, Lucas knows it was him. 

Stepping further into the crowd, he sees some of his friends and nods at them, not sparing even a second more. He needs to find Eliott. Ask him what’s going on. 

He’s sure it takes him more than five minutes, but then he finally sees him. A bottle of beer in his hand, chatting up someone. And Lucas is more than ready to just go up to him, his fists clenched, when someone else blocks his vision. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lucas?!” Chloé all but spits into his face. 

Fair enough. 

“I came to say sorry,” he says and Chloé immediately sees through his bullshit. Her nostrils flare and she turns her head briefly in the direction of where Eliott is now. 

“You really have the audacity to come into my house to see him?” She lets out a bitter laugh. “Amazing, Lucas, truly amazing. Tell me, did you enjoy leading me on? Saying you loved me? I can’t fucking believe I let you play me like that.” 

Lucas purses his lips, avoiding Chloé ’s eyes. He hears her snort. 

“You know what? You should have just told me you weren’t interested. You didn’t even have to tell me you are gay. It costs nothing to be decent,” she says, her tone cold. “Even if you were sorry, I wouldn’t want your apologies. Just fuck off,” she adds before stepping away. 

Lucas is slightly shaken up. Somewhere deep inside, he knows he deserved it, but he doesn’t let it get to him. It’s yet another fuck up of his that he’d have to add to the still growing pile. 

He needs to confront Eliott. 

Lucas’ eyes shoot up to where Eliott is and his heart skips a beat when Eliott looks back. It’s short and motionless, it means, however, that Eliott knows Lucas is here. 

Lucas is about to take his steps towards him when he notices another person next to Eliott, hanging off his shoulder. It’s Lucille. 

What’s she doing there? Eliott said they’d broken up. There’s not a rational reason for them to be together at the party. 

There isn’t, right?

Lucas watches how Eliott drinks the last few sips of his beer, proceeds to wrap his free arm around Lucille’s waist and lowers his head. Lucas knows what’s about to happen before it actually happens. 

It still hurts like a motherfucker when Eliott kisses Lucille on the lips ever so gently, just to deepen the kiss in the next few seconds. 

This whole thing can’t even last a minute, but by the time they part Lucas feels like he’s been standing frozen in place for ages. His hands are trembling, it’s hard for him to breathe and all he sees is red. 

He kind of can relate to Chloé right now. The anger is making his heart beat so fast he has no idea how it’s possible he’s still alive.

Lucas’ legs take him towards Eliott on their own accord. Before he knows it he’s standing right in front of him, Lucille and that other guy they’ve been talking with. 

“Eliott,” he says and all three heads turn to him. He must be buzzing with rage, if Lucille’s concerned look is anything to go by. Eliott doesn’t even look surprised at the sight of him, though. 

“What’s up, _dude?_ ” Eliott asks, sounding annoyed. Lucas doesn’t let it affect him. Not yet, not until he knows everything.

The unfamiliar guy excuses himself from them, seemingly sensing some tension. 

“What’s this all about?” Lucas asks, nodding towards Lucille. Hoping that it’s just some sick joke. 

Eliott only shrugs in response. “You got my text, didn’t you?” 

Lucas sighs deeply. “Can we talk? _In private?_ ” Lucas asks, his jaw clenched. 

Eliott tilts his head to the side, at the same time bringing Lucille closer to his body. 

That reminds Lucas of a similar scene and _ouch_. 

“I’m all ears.” 

Lucas looks around and exhales sharply, fed up with this whole situation. He decides to completely ignore Lucille, then and just say what’s on his mind. “What’s your deal, Eliott? Was it your plan from the beginning? String a guy who’s deep in the closet along just to go back to your girlfriend?” Lucas asks, his voice full of accusation. 

Eliott was literally the only person that made Lucas feel safe. Like he could finally be himself. He’s been alone for so long and then Eliott came along. Lucas was really ready to face his fears. And now it’s all gone to shit.

Something flickers over Eliott’s face but it’s gone as fast as it appeared, replaced by disgust. 

“I’m doing you a favour, Lucas,” Eliott mutters and it’s obvious from how glassy his eyes are that he’s had too much beer for the night. 

“What do you mean?” Lucas asks. Eliott isn’t making any sense. 

There’s a snort and, “You don’t want crazy people in your life. So this,” he points at his own chest, “crazy person is out.”

“Eliott, enough,” Lucille says, her tone full of warning, and places her palm over Eliott’s heart. 

Eliott glances at her, then at Lucas. “Let’s get out of here,” he tells her and without another word, they leave. 

Lucas keeps processing Eliott’s words, trying to find meaning in them. 

It hits him all at once. Eliott not having graduated yet, his absence at school, Alex mentioning Eliott’s freak out; even Chloé sent him a weird text on Friday. Eliott’s sudden distance after the things Lucas said about his mother. 

It all adds up and Lucas beats himself over the fact he hasn’t caught on anything sooner. 

His head feels too heavy, there are too many people around and not enough air. Lucas needs to leave. Now. 

He gets out of the house on shaky legs. He doesn’t spare a glance at his friends, only throws over his shoulder an, “I’m leaving,” hiding his trembling hands into his jacket’s pockets. 

“What?!”

“But the party!” Basile cries out. 

“Fuck the party,” Lucas bites out back, his steps quickening. He hears the others catching up to him and then someone grabs his shoulder. 

“Of fucking course. Are we even surprised you’re bailing on us again?” Arthur says, incredulous. “Are we even friends? You lost our weed, forgot about Basile’s birthday, only talk to us when you need us. Always busy with family stuff. Would you look at that! Your father is gone and mom is in a mental clinic, yet you always have family matters!” Arthur throws his arms up, his lips stretched in a mocking grin.

Lucas does not know how it happens but his fist connects with Arthur’s face. Twice. 

“What the fuck, Lucas?” Yann asks, crouching next to Arthur, who’s half-lying on the ground now, looking in disbelief at Lucas, his nose bleeding, lip split and glasses crooked. 

Basile is muttering something about how he’s going to throw up because of all the blood, but Lucas tunes it out. Tunes them all out. 

He runs away.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm if i make it even worse than in og it means that whatever they pull out in tomorrows clip wont hurt me. right?  
> u can find me @vitanes!


End file.
